


Boyfriends With Tights

by dean_n_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Megamind AU, Movie AU, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Violence, dean is the righteous man and cas is his flame, double identity, gabriel is an evil mastermind, megamind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A planet is near to be destroyed, two alien offspring are saved by their parents that launch them to Earth in pods. Their fate on Earth is opposite: one is a baby with superpowers, crashing in the lawn of a mansion, while the other crashes in a prison yard with his companion Fen. They become enemies and are known as the superhero Righteous Man and the villain Trickster. In their fights, Trickster always loses up until the one battle where he actually succeeds, killing Righteous Man and taking over. In boredom, Trickster decides to create another superhero to become his opponent, accidentally transforming cameraman Luke Milton into Morningstar, expecting that he would use his powers for good. At the same time he dates the field reporter Sam Winchester, who works with Luke,  using the identity of a museum worker named Gabriel. They slowly fall in love with each other, but everything falls apart once Sam discovers that Trickster has been lying to him the entire time. Morningstar turns evil, furious that his advances toward Sam have gone unfulfilled. With the loss of Righteous Man, Trickster is the only one who will be able to make a stand against Morningstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends With Tights

**Author's Note:**

> sue me, i wanted to write a megamind!sabriel AU. don't know if i'll actually continue with this fic, i have other stuff to focus on and i don't know if anyone will actually like it. but i wrote the intro so why the hell not try and post it here?
> 
> anyway, the first person is only for the first chapter (and maybe the last, not sure) and then it'll drift back to third person. i have no idea about length, and if you're interested in beta-ing it message me over at my tumblr, saviorgabriel.tumblr.com
> 
> comments/kudos would be awesome, thanks, and enjoy :D

_Listen, I've been around for a while. Well, no more than 20 Earth years, you understand. At least, I think so. It's been a while, as I've said. And I'm not counting the time before I came here. Although, that wasn't all that long either. Month or two, at most. Not sure how time works either way, equivalent exchange and all that. Anyway, I'm getting away from myself. You're here for a reason, right? Of course you are, you're human. You don't do anything unless you get something out of it or you're genuinely interested in the outcome._  
  
 _Guess I gotta hope there's more of the latter, I suppose. I want to believe that at least someone will care after I'm gone, keep my story spreading. Don't know if Sam will want to, not after all the crap I put him through. Probably'll get over me pretty damn quick. Shit, keep getting off topic. Sorry._  
  
 _That feels weird to say. Apologizing, I mean. I don't do it all that often, especially not at times like this. Although I guess this would be the best time, when I'm currently falling to my death because of -_  
  
 _Dammit. We're not there yet, are we? Okay, focus._  
  
 _Like I said, I've been around for a while. Seen some stuff, done some stuff. Not very good stuff, and you'd be hard-pressed to find anyone who'd disagree. Maybe Fen, but I don't even know what happened to him, I didn't see. Just because I've done shady shit doesn't mean I'm all bad. I can be deep. For example, there's one quote that you Earth-folk came up with, and it's always made me think. Don't even know who said it, but I've heard it bandied about enough by 'enlightened folk', so I suppose it has some meaning, right?_  
  
 _Ahem. Anyway. It goes like this: "It is better to lose your shit with someone you love rather than to live through someone you love with your cowardice -", wait, no, that's not right... Gimme a sec. Something to do with pride, vulnerability... Right! Got it._  
  
 _Sorry about that. Here you go: "It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride.”_  
  
 _Wonders of the written word, am I right? Well, too bad I learned that lesson a bit late. 'A bit' being an understatement. Maybe I could have changed the outcome of things, not actually had any of this happen. Nope, had too much pride. Couldn't let it go, and now we're in this thrice-damned situation._  
  
 _Ah, yeah, you're asking about the whole 'falling to my inevitable sticky end' thing. Not so much 'sticky' as 'splattery', I suppose. 'Climatic', to be sure. But I digress._  
  
 _Well, I've cocked things up pretty spectacularly, if you must ask. Played God, took fate into my hands, and royally fucked it up. Didn't even get a chance to take a breather before it came crashing down on everyone's heads. And it all fell apart in less than a couple days. Sad, huh? Please, your dry eyes hurt. At least shed a single solitary tear for my predicament._  
  
 _No? Can't argue with that, actually. It's more pitiable than truly tragic. I can't even blame anyone else for it getting to this point. I'm the reason for the mass destruction of the city and every moment after. Not only did I lose the one person I actually gave half a damn about, but I also alienated my best friend and condemned the city to a bloody, tyrannical ruler. That I created. After killing the city's original hero. Right._  
  
 _Honestly, the falling to my death thing is only the icing on the cake. And probably more than I deserve, considering all the life sentences I've got stocked up at the jail. And the crap I've put everyone in this city through since I arrived here 20-some years ago. Oh well, no one said villains have glorified endings. Quite the opposite, if the books here are to be believed._  
  
 _Villain, though... Interesting word. Not sure if it fits anymore. I'll get back to you on that when - well - right. Ignore that._  
  
 _I've had enough of my own rambling, and I'm sure your impatience is kicking in. Normally does around this time. Probably already glancing at the watch on your wrist and wondering when the hell I'm gonna just get to the good part, instead of talking at you. You want action, romance; not this half-assed dialogue coming from someone who really doesn't deserve to have a last word._  
  
 _Well, you'll get your wish soon. At least, your partial wish. I'll give you a little more info, but not totally sure when you'll think we're actually at the good part. Hopefully, you think that soon._  
  
 _So, in order to begin this thrilling tale of sacrifice and pride that culminates in me falling about 200 feet to my death, you need to understand the full story. Not just the basics; you're getting full-frontal, and if that isn't your cup of tea, maybe you don't wanna hear the story._  
  
 _Guess we should start at the beginning, right?_  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _It was a Tuesday. Or a Wednesday, I can't be sure. I was only a couple weeks old anyway, and the most I remember of it was fire and smoke rising from collapsed buildings as I was - quite unceremoniously, may I add - shoved into a small escape pod in confusion as my mother broke down and my father smiled sadly at me. Hell, I was only a few weeks old and they were already shipping me out? What the shit was up with that, right? Turns out, our home planet, Haven, was exploding. Well, being sucked into the black hole. Same result. Kind of. I'm not that picky._  
  
 _So, I was flying through the air toward Earth, my one hope at survival, and out of the corner of my eye, I see him. Flying along in a golden pod, smirking down at me as I barely evaded the asteroids. Nothing much else happened, other than him landing safely in a nice, upper-class townhouse in the rich part of town while I crashed through a billboard and landed in a prison yard. Fate is a cruel mistress, I'm told._  
  
 _And honestly, you'd think that the prison would turn a kid over to the orphanage or something, not let the inmates raise it themselves._  
  
 _[... I keep wondering, what if I had gone to an orphanage? What if I had been given a great, privileged upbringing? Would any of this change, would the people of the city not be watching their last great hope fall from the sky like a crashing plane?_  
  
 _Heh. Last great hope, I like that. Maybe it would have been better if I'd died back on Haven with the rest of my family and race. No one else would have botched things up this badly._  
  
 _That reminds me of something a good friend said to me once - well, we'll get there when we get there._  
  
 _Anyway, back on topic. Don't really know how long this awkward slow-motion falling is gonna continue so that I can get my full story out.]_  
  
 _So I grew up in a prison. Acted like a poster child for good behavior most of the time. Didn't pick fights, was respectful to the warden, whole shtick. Finally got some "privilege time" when I was 12 or so, got to go to this education house called school. Full of douche bags. Oh, and just my luck that the closest school to the prison happened to be the one that that righteous dick went to. He never let up on me, and having the entire class on his side meant that I never stood a chance._  
  
 _Like I said, pathetic._  
  
 _I tried to make friends, but the only one who would talk to me was my bio electronic dog Fe. And now you're wondering how a dog can talk. I created a biochemical chip that was inserted into his brain that gave him the same language capabilities as any human. Fen was given to me by my parents before they put me in the pod and sent me on the flight away from my doomed home._

  
_[Doomed homes, doomed lives... Oh, the parallelism of this is killing me. Quite literally. But back to school.]_  
  
 _It was halfway through the year when I realized that nothing I did would ever be good enough, and that settled it once and for all. Fen supported me, and that was all I ever asked for. Didn't matter what anyone else thought, I was just the local troublemaker. So I gave up trying to fit in, and made a stand._  
  
 _If I couldn't win the respect of my classmates through friendship and adoration, I'd demand it of them through fear and power._  
  
 _I set off a color bomb in the school that day. Saw the teacher, Ms. Randolph, in town the other day as I was staking out my next attack. She still had bluish tinged highlights in her hair._  
  
 _Crossed paths with the douche nozzle a couple more times, usually during a prank I'd created that he thwarted. It was then that we both had a revelation: he was good, I was evil, it was an epic matchup of two super powered beings (well, he had the powers, I'm just a humble genius with an IQ that breaks the scale). It was what one might call destiny._  
  
 _[Wonder if me dying is also because of destiny. If so, fuck you, ma'am. At least give me the chance to fix things before you creatively off me in the goriest ways.]_  
  
 _Sorry, where was I? Oh, right, right, destiny and opponents and whatnot. We had some small-scale battles (that he won) and some larger battles that attracted the attention of a lot of the city folk. He won those too. I never faltered, though, and continuously plotted new ways to defeat him and take the city for my own. At least we had some iconic repartee - and those I was usually the victor of. What can I say, I've got a silver tongue._  
  
 _Well, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes decided to call himself Righteous Man, staunch defender of Laorence City and the people within it. Pretty prissy, if you ask me. Made him seem much more important than he really was._  
  
 _I'm a man of simple pleasures. I chose the name Trickster - my pranks were already legendary, and why not combine some just deserts with the interference I would run strictly in order to defeat Righteous Man and take control of the city._  
  
 _It's not my fault I'm a devilishly handsome rogue who just so happens to be incredibly creative and brilliant. It's just genetics. So Pretty Boy had nice hair and a killer jaw line; doesn't matter. At the end of the day, brains will out. And I plan to be there when it does._


End file.
